


Master of Four Elements

by Lunarium



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: Blacksmithing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Master of four elements was he known.





	Master of Four Elements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



He steps outside and removes his mask, gust of wind striking the sweat clinging to his face. The great blue sea glimmers overhead, framed by emerald rows of trees. 

He walks to the well and pulls a bucket of water, then turns back to the forge, where scarlet flames await him. 

The wind picks up around him, and Sulo grins as he begins a song. The water splashes onto the anvil, his hammer strikes the metal dug from the earth, the flames bend and make it anew, and the wind carries his voice. 

Master of four elements was he known.


End file.
